


Simon Glass and All his friends

by Augenstern_J



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Relationships: Simon Glass/Jack Bright
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Simon Glass博士在看过那张并不广为人知的照片之后去往Bright的办公室。他有段时间没看到过Bright了，不知道后者是不是还呆在上一个身体里。  
Bright很久没有出席过心理评估了。他可能是去出外勤了，也可能只是单纯不愿去。而他升迁在即，未来也逃不过每月月末的心理评估。这是基金会员工的义务。Glass想着，敲了敲门。 Bright给他开门，这一次他有着黑色的卷发，深嵌的眼睛和一双没有特征的手，可能曾属于某个D级人员。他请Glass坐下，一手把玩着SCP-963。  
他开始摆弄起他的报告，并无视了Glass的存在。心理学家踌躇了一番，先是恭喜他升为Site19的站点主任，而又想说什么，却终于闭上了嘴。  
Glass见识过Bright进行的那些徒劳的，弗兰肯斯坦式的尝试：他将自己使用过的躯体像乐高一样拆开再拼合，用几个SCP加料，试图让他们重新动起来。他用过的大部分躯体都被储存在这个Site的某一处，几百个将近死亡的意识压在他背上。Glass想起了那张照片，“Jack Bright长眠于此”，最终道，“你再缺席心理评估会让我很困扰。”而Bright用手指转着963的挂链，以一个基金会优秀雇员的语气回应“很抱歉，但我会去的。”


	2. Simon Glass and All his friend 2

我说不清这是我换过的第多少个身体。我换下来的身体堆满了一个标准收容间，接着是第二个，第三个，直到他们堆积的速度超过我晋升的速度，我就不得不清理一部分。他们吵闹，而我只是听着。有人不愿自己身体被清理，我也没什么办法。就像我拿Glass的每月心理测评一样没办法。我不愿意进入他的办公室，这代表着我将被他藏在镜片后的眼睛扫视一番，做一些愚蠢得近乎玄学的问卷，有时再看些似是而非的水墨画，然后结束。而矛盾的是，我分外喜欢被他扫视，然后他将我的评测表盖上章，扔在废纸堆里。  
这是我最安全的时刻，他的审视意味着象征安全的章落在我的档案上。因而我开始盼着每月例行检查的到来。  
“他真不错。”有人说。  
我知道。  
“他像是个好男人。”  
“在你们这种可怕的地方他可真不容易。”  
“他是不是你们这唯一的正常人？”  
我把吊坠摘下来，想挂在手指上把玩，这具身体的手却太过稚嫩，一不小心便容易飞出去。我只好继续把它挂在脖子上，捋它的圆形边缘。Glass为我倒了杯冰水，他审视的目光再一次地让我觉得安心。  
“这位先生笑的真好看。”  
这小男孩着实有些烦。但我无法反驳他们，在Alto，Kondraki，Gears那群人的，衬托下Glass如常人一般，相当出众。  
这些我的狱友，和我一同被这诡异挂坠盒俘虏的同僚，纷纷透过我的眼睛看着这位心理学家。他总是守着办公室做些无甚用处的档案工作，或整理一些safe级的小东西。我不得不给他们每个人排个序列，让他们每个人都能透过监狱的小窗户看一看这位医生，不然的话，他们要在我耳边吵吵嚷嚷，喋喋不休，几万个声音围绕着我，争取出去放风。  
有人开始不满，我只好抽空去拜访Glass的办公室。他大部分时间都在，给我倒杯淡茶，有时甚至是牛奶。他一眼就能看出我什么时候跟Kondraki出去酗酒，什么时候带着伤回来。我怀疑他是整个Site19里唯一一个用微波炉热牛奶的人。  
想起他让我想买食谱，于是我真的这么做了。我做饭时几万人的陪审团指指点点，我只好以见Glass的权利威胁他们，这样世界才能安静。渐渐的我发现用任何与Glass有关的事威胁他们都有效，比如扔掉他的报告书，逃了每月例行检查，撤回与他共事项目的申请。这平凡的男人像另一个与我共事的狱警，虽然从作用来看更像是铁丝电网一类的东西。最可惜的是这批囚犯不会像基金会的D级一样自然消耗，而我得想个让自己退休的方法。我的好同事，我用真相贿赂他，而他完全帮不上忙。  
我不得不在面对Glass时心不在焉。我抓过他的眼镜看着面前的墨点，并谎称我看到了他的脸。但我实际上看到的是那个能让我退休的计划。除了那些匪夷所思的物品，这个站点关满了疯子和现实扭曲者，而他们的看守是最强的两位。我身体的几万个精神轮番提醒我注意Glass，而我没有理会，只是不着痕迹地日夜奔忙，像上班族挑选养老保险。  
我好像能听到老人的闷笑和小女孩的咯咯笑，一会儿又转变成Alto那张不可名状的脸和Kondraki狂妄的表情。Alto举着双筒猎枪对着我，而我宁可此时站在我面前的是那个手无寸铁带着眼镜的弱鸡Glass。不，这不是因为前者比较棘手，即使他是个强力绿型，我也有斯克兰顿现实稳定锚，心灵遮断合金和无数个我的身体。此刻我只想看看那个手无寸铁的司令而已，看他在大费周折地发动Alto和Kondraki之后，还想对我说什么。  
他显然知道我想从基金会和这个世界退休，即使我从未告诉过他。他那双平凡的眼睛是什么时候看到这个愿望的呢？  
  
“Alto是个绿型，可能是整个站点最强的几个绿型之一，或者没有之一。”我从他的罐子里倒出黑色的牛奶，“他遭遇的事件，处理事故的经验甚至格斗的技巧都是其他研究员，包括我，也比不上的。”  
“那这也不能解释他为什么前一秒想把整个站点的人都杀光后一秒就否认自己刚才的说法。”Glass颇有点怨念地抓抓他的金发，又推了下眼镜。  
“他的休谟指数是0.4/3”我瞥了他一眼。  
对话无以为继，我将挂坠缠在手指上转着，忽然发现Glass缺了一角的镜框从左边换到了右边。Glass的眼镜和夜色下的窗玻璃互相映射，里面有无数个样貌不同的我。  
  
End


End file.
